Como Romeo e Julieta
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Era para ser apenas mais uma peça do colégio, mas quando Jensen se vê obrigado a participar dela o espetáculo tende a ser o mais desastroso possível, já que ele não faz questão de interpretar direito o seu papel.' - Jensha.
1. Prólogo

**N/a:** Olha eu aqui de novo, mais uma fic, man! Espero que curtam, porque eu realmente adorei escrevê-la (sim, já está terminada).

**N/a²:** Confesso que sei o básico da história de Romeo e Julieta, então eventuais erros, já peço perdão antecipado. Chega de enrolação e vamos lá! Boa leitura =)

* * *

**Como Romeo e Julieta**

**Prólogo**

Estava na sala do diretor, mais uma vez, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes estivera ali apenas nesses cinco primeiros meses no colégio. Suspirou, olhando a decoração enquanto o diretor Singer não chegava.

Se inclinou para frente a fim de vasculhar um pouco a mesa repleta de papéis de todas as cores, nada ali lhe interessava, apenas montes e montes de letras e mais letras, nada que chamasse sua atenção.

Levantou, estava entediado, porque o velho não chegava logo?!

Sentou-se de novo, mexeu no apontador elétrico, rabiscou algumas folhas com desenhos obscenos, mas nada o fazia se entreter. Estava sem sua mochila, tivera que deixar com a secretário do diretor.

Bufou, levantou outra vez e estava a ponto de pegar uma bola (o diretor era fanático por beisebol e artes), quando o homem chegou.

Ele tinha um andar cansado e as olheiras eram visíveis até mesmo da distância em que estavam.

_Oras, que surpresa você aqui, Jensen, – e olhou no relógio. – pelo menos esperou o intervalo passar para dar o ar de sua graça, não é mesmo? – e sorriu irônico, sentando na cadeira enorme, colocando ainda mais papeis em cima da mesa.

_Em minha defesa devo dize...

_Cale a boca, moleque. – e massageou as têmporas, não sabia mais o que fazer com aquele garoto, era problemático desde que chegou ao colégio, estava a ponto de expulsá-lo, pois nem mesmo suspensão tinha resolvido, também, não era como se os pais dele se importassem. – Me diz, o que eu devo fazer com você?

Jensen deu um risinho e já estava abrindo a boca para responder, quando o outro o interrompeu antes mesmo de começar.

_Foi uma pergunta retórica. – encostou-se relaxadamente na cadeira e coçou a barba.

O silêncio já estava começando a incomodar Jensen, estava a ponto de sair dali e deixar o velho pestanejando, mas então o viu pegar um papel azul que estava na mesa. Ficou curioso, pensando o que tinha lá, porque de repente o diretor sorria, como se aquele papel resolvesse todos os seus problemas.

_Ãh... O senh...

_Shiiii. – fez o homem e então o encarou. – Você já atuou alguma vez na vida?

_O quê? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Claro que não, isso é coisa de boiola!

Singer sorriu ainda mais.

_Não devia pensar assim.

_Por quê? – e franziu o cenho.

_Porque se não participar da peça do colégio, vai reprovar em todas as matérias e ficar mais um ano aqui, comigo, e acredite, eu vou infernizar a sua vida, mais do que você infernizou a minha nesses cinco meses.

_Eu o quê?! – e arregalou os olhos, levantando da cadeira tão rápido que o móvel foi ao chão.

* * *

_Review's_


	2. Cap 1: Romeo e Teobaldo

**Cap. 1: Romeo e Teobaldo**

Entrou à contra gosto no salão, apenas alguns alunos estavam lá. Uma garota ruiva gritava alguma fala que não fazia sentido nenhum para si. Escorou-se na porta e ficou olhando todo aquele movimento.

Alguns pintavam cenários, outros decoravam falas, alguns escreviam e tinha outro que mexia com um equipamento que fazia os efeitos de cena. Seus olhos passearam por todos aqueles alunos, todos, sem exceção, eram o oposto dele, fez menção de se virar e sair dali, mas esbarrou violentamente em alguém.

Caiu por cima do outro, suas pernas entrelaçando com as dele, os papéis voando em torno deles.

_Me desculpe.

_Hmmmn. – resmungou, levantando-se rápido demais, finalmente direcionando seus olhos para o outro.

Era pequeno – foi a primeira coisa que reparou, pelo menos, menor do que si – era também meio desajeitado, tinha cabelos pretos, perfeitamente penteados e tinha também imensos e brilhantes olhos azuis, que eram escondidos pelos óculos de grau.

_Você também vai fazer parte da peça?- o ouviu perguntar, enquanto arrumava os óculos e ajuntava alguns papeis.

_Estou sendo obrigado, então acho que sim. – respondeu, estava mal-humorado.

Sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-lo a juntar os papeis, afinal, tinha sua parcela de culpa por ter derrubado o moreno.

_Oh, você é o Jensen?

O loiro levantou uma das sobrancelhas e o outro avermelhou, arrumando os óculos mais uma vez.

_O diretor Singer disse que você viria, disse que você é problemático e que um pouco de arte vai te ajudar.

Jensen fez uma careta, erguendo-se e colocando os papeis que tinha juntado nos braços do outro, olhou mais uma vez para o salão e deu um sorriso de desdém.

_Não, a arte não vai me ajudar. – disse. – Arte e essas coisas todas, – e apontou para dentro. – são para maricas.

Deu as costas para ele e subiu no skate, andando despreocupado pelo corredor. Se Singer achava que ia fazê-lo virar um maricas, estava muito enganado.

No outro dia chegou atrasado, como sempre.

Não deu atenção ao ouvir o professor reclamar, já estava acostumado. Notou o mesmo menino do dia anterior, estava sentado na primeira fileira. Desde quando ele era da sua turma?!

Foi direto para o fundo da sala, não abriu a mochila, não pegou o caderno e nem ao menos prestou atenção na aula. Estava mais preocupado pensando se iria ao salão do teatro no fim das aulas, não estava muito a fim, mas algo o fazia ficar pensando constantemente em todo aquele cenário e em como seria legal poder ser outra pessoa, porque era isso um dos benefícios da representação, você não tinha que ser você pelo tempo em que estivesse interpretando.

Suspirou, abrindo os olhos e levantando a cabeça, tinha cochilado no meio da aula de física.

Levantou da cadeira, não tinha mais ninguém na sala, a não ser um outro aluno. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou, caminhou em direção a saída, mas algo o fez virar na direção daquele outro menino.

_Ah, é você. – disse, e viu aqueles olhos azuis se focarem nos seus.

_Você perdeu as escolhas dos papeis ontem. – informou ele, levantando e pegando a mochila e alguns livros.

Jensen demorou um pouco para se lembrar do que ele estava falando.

_Ah. – disse. – Eu não vou participar, então não faz diferença. – e ia sair quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, virou-se, o garoto estava mais perto.

_Você não ia mesmo interpretar, ia fazer parte dos efeitos e figuração, – disse, sem tirar a mãos do ombro do loiro. – mas então faltou ontem, e o diretor resolveu colocá-lo como Romeo, o par da Julieta, um papel principal, vai ser obrigado a fazê-lo, porque mais ninguém poderá cobrir você, não que alguém não queira esse papel.

_Como é? – perguntou, quase sem acreditar.

_Você vai ser um Montecchio, vamos começar a ensaiar hoje, é melhor não faltar. – disse.

_Deixa eu adivinhar, você vai ser a Julieta? – e riu irônico, achando que o outro só podia estar brincando com ele.

_Não. – respondeu simplesmente, ignorando a piada. – Danneel vai ser a Julieta, eu vou ser o Teobaldo. – e passou por ele saindo da sala.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo o garoto lhe dar as costas e andar devagar em direção aos armários. Se não tivesse tão desesperado em se livrar daquilo, teria seguido ele, mas fez o oposto, foi em direção a sala do diretor e entrou, mesmo com a secretária gritando para que ele não entrasse.

_Olha, eu não...

_Shiii. – fez o homem, sem levantar os olhos para vê-lo. – Estou com problemas demais para cuidar de você agora. – foi quando a secretária entrou, pedindo milhões de desculpas, o diretor apenas fez um gesto para que ela saísse. – Você precisa ir pegar as suas falas não é, Montecchio?

Jensen bufou.

_Eu não vou fazer parte disso, não vou ser...

_O problema é todo seu, Jensen, e sabe disso. – disse sem se abalar.

_Não vai aliviar para mim não é mesmo?

O diretor sorriu, voltando seus olhos para os papeis que pareciam nunca parar de vir, fazendo o mesmo gesto de antes, mandando Jensen sair. O loiro fez uma careta e saiu, ele tinha que participar? Pois então seria a pior encenação de Romeo e Julieta de todos os tempos, e ele se certificaria disso.

Entrou no salão e procurou pelo moreno inconscientemente, o encontrou com vários papeis na mão, o cabelo estava desarrumado e Jensen achou que ficava melhor desse jeito, mas logo tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, com certeza aquelas boiolices já estavam o afetando.

_Hm. – e cutucou as costelas do menor. – O que eu preciso fazer hein?

O garoto sorriu e lhe entregou um maço de folhas, era mais palavras do que Jensen já tinha lido na vida.

_Isso é seu, você vai ter que encenar com ela. – e apontou para uma garota que conversava animada com mais uma menina, Jensen não conhecia nenhuma delas, nem ao menos as tinha visto de relance no colégio.

_Eu vou ter mesmo que fazer isso? – e fez uma careta, uma preguiça tomando conta de si apenas de ver todos aqueles papeis.

_Bem, a peça vai ser apresentada daqui dois meses, você precisa ler tudo, nós vamos discutir isso aqui todos os dias a partir de hoje e então vamos marcar as cenas mais importantes, vamos fazer uma peça diferente esse ano, tem que ser especial, para a maioria aqui é o ultimo ano então... – Jensen tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Oh, me desculpe, às vezes eu começo a falar e não paro mais, mas é só porque eu me empolgo então se eu tiver falando muito você pode me avisar, ou então brigar comigo, ou...

_Tá falando demais. – interrompeu e viu as bochechas do outro avermelharem-se, foi só quando se deu conta de que nem sabia o nome dele. – A propósito, qual seu nome?

_Misha. – respondeu, a única coisa que Jensen pensou, era que combinava com ele.

Ficou ansioso, quase não dormiu aquela noite, ficou pensando no que faria para poder sair daquela peça, quer dizer, seria legal, mas ele tinha uma reputação a zelar, o que o time de basquete diria? Que ele tinha virado um florzinha!

Bufou, olhando o teto, levantou apenas quando a mãe gritou do quarto que eram 8:00hrs e que ele ia se atrasar... De novo.

Jensen deu de ombros, tomou um banho e se arrumou, não ia com o uniforme, nunca ia, então colocou uma calça preta, uma camisa com o emblema da banda favorita, que no momento era Guns N' Roses, pegou um tênis qualquer e saiu de casa com a mochila e o skate, assim como fazia todos os dias.

Estava perto da escola quando viu Jared dobrando a esquina.

_Jay! – chamou e então deu mais impulso no transporte, parando rapidamente ao lado dele. – Jay! – e tocou em seu ombro, chamando a atenção dele.

_Jensen?!

O loiro estranho o fato do amigo o chamar pelo nome, normalmente era apelidos ridículos, que Jensen tinha certeza, eram combinados com o resto do time.

_Quem mais seria? – retrucou, rolando os olhos.

_Hm. – Jared pareceu desconfortável, e mexeu no cabelo, então Jensen teve certeza, tinha algo errado.

_O que foi?

_O quê? – se fez de desentendido.

_Você tá estranho.

_Não to não. – respondeu, mas não o olhava nos olhos.

_Não mente pra mim! – e forçou-o a encara-lo. – O que aconteceu, Jared?

O moreno alto encarou seus olhos com firmeza e mordeu os lábios, um sinal claro de nervosismo, mas Jensen ainda o esperava falar.

_O treinador não quer mais que faça parte do time. – disse de uma vez.

_O que?!

_Ele disse que não tem lugar pra você, não agora que você ta... Atuando na peça do colégio.

Jensen abriu a boca, mas não tinha o que falar, não notou nem mesmo quando o amigo saiu de perto dele, apenas ficou lá, sem nenhuma reação, não sabia o que pensar!

_Treinador filho da...

_Não xingue a mãe dele por algo que ele é, ela provavelmente não tem culpa.

Sentiu uma mão pequena apertar seu ombro e se virou, o menino não estava de óculos, perguntou-se quando ele ia parar de surpreendê-lo.

_Dá pra acreditar? – perguntou, a mão segurando o skate.

_Eu sinto muito que esteja passando por isso, eles são uns trogloditas.

Jensen levantou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando-o.

_Eu sou um daqueles trogloditas, se você não percebeu.

O moreno sorriu debochado e balançou.

_Não é não, eles não te querem mais no time e quer saber? – perguntou e Jensen deu de ombros, em claro descaso. – Eu acho que um 'time', não é o tipo de coisa que combina com você.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Que se você quisesse, poderia se dar muito bem atuando.

_Como sabe disso?

_Eu vi você lendo algumas falas, você tem jeito com isso, sabe? – disse sorrindo, e o loiro sabia que ele não estava falando aquilo da boca pra fora, nem mesmo tirando sarro da cara dele.

_Obrigado, eu acho. – disse e então voltou a andar, sendo seguido por Misha. – Você pode... Me ajudar com isso?

_Com o quê? – perguntou, aqueles grandes olhos azuis focados na face rubra do loiro.

_Com as falas, você pode... Ensaiar comigo?

_Claro, vai ser ótimo. – e sorriu faceiro.

Não conversaram pelo resto do caminho, mas não era desconfortável o silêncio que pairou entre eles. Jensen não conseguia parar de sorrir, internamente, é claro, não sabia o porquê, mas quando estava com Misha, queria poder se tornar um pessoa melhor, uma pessoa digna dele.

Franziu o cenho com o próprio pensamento. '_Uma pessoa digna dele?_' – o que isso queria dizer afinal? Tentou não pensar muito. Já estavam dentro do pátio quando olhou o horário no papel.

_Eu tenho biologia agora. – comentou. – Você... Você também? – perguntou, não contendo a curiosidade.

_Ah... – e procurou no próprio horário. – Não, eu tenho literatura agora e no segundo horário. – respondeu, mas não viu a cara de desagrado do loiro.

_Tudo bem, a gente pode se ver no segundo horário? – Misha olhou para ele. – Eu... Tenho literatura no segundo, seria legal, sentar junto com você, podia me dar uma ajuda não sou muito bom nisso.

_Claro, – e sorriu. – tudo bem.

'_Mentiroso!_' – foi o que se passou pela cabeça do moreno depois de ler a redação que Jensen fez sobre Lancelot, tinha ficado infinitamente melhor que a sua. Apertou os olhos ao olhar para o loiro que retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso sem graça.

__'Não sou muito bom nisso!'_ – disse baixinho, tentando imitar a voz do loiro. – Mentiroso!

_Desculpe. – respondeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se tivesse sido pego em alguma arte. – Eu só, queria sentar com você.

Misha sentiu as pernas formigarem e as bochechas se aquecerem.

_Por quê? – perguntou, incerto se queria mesmo saber. – Pensei que não queria fazer parte das florzinhas do teatro da escola. – e levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

O sinal bateu e o professor de literatura se despediu, logo entrou o professor de Física, Mark Sheppard, não era um dos que Jensen gostava, então continuou virado para o lado, conversando com Misha.

_Porque você é legal, eu gosto de conversar com você, embora seja meio estranho.

_Você me acha estranho?

_Não. – disse, um pouco alto. – Não você, digo... A situação em que a gente se encontrou que é estranha, em outra situação, eu nem mesmo repararia em você, o que seria uma pena porque eu...

_Jensen, não acha que estar na peça do colégio já é ruim demais? Quer levar uma advertência por estar falando na aula também? – o professor ameaçou.

Jensen avermelhou.

_Não, senhor. – respondeu.

_Então fique quieto, encontre o garoto depois da aula. – disse, alfinetando o aluno, que não era um dos seus preferidos.

Jensen mordeu os lábios, mas se controlou, voltando a olhar para frente, sem prestar atenção, em sua cabeça, só existia Misha e a peça Romeu e Julieta, teria que fazer algumas modificações na peça, e já sabia o que seria.

Se encontraram depois das aulas e Jensen sugeriu que fossem até a casa dele para ensaiarem, já que seus pais não passavam muito tempo em casa, lá era o lugar perfeito.

Misha ficou maravilhado, a casa de Jensen era enorme, disse para o loiro que poderiam ensaiar ali mesmo, na varanda, mas o loiro insistiu para que fossem até a parte de trás da casa, deu a desculpa de que por ali, as pessoas eram muito bisbilhoteiras.

Contou que daquela vizinhança, das mulheres, apenas sua mãe trabalhava, disse até que havia um certo preconceito porque todas que moravam ali ou eram piruas ou prostitutas de políticos, Misha perguntou o que a mãe dele fazia e Jensen respondeu que ela era advogada, ela e o pai dele também, mas que só tinham comprado a casa naquele bairro porque seu pai estava prestes a se aposentar e logo que ele fizesse isso, sua mãe também pararia de exercer a profissão, embora fosse muito nova.

O loiro levou o outro para dentro e ofereceu algo para ele comer, quando terminaram, Jensen o levou até o quarto dele, dizendo que precisava guardar a mochila e tirar aquela roupa e que então poderiam ensaiar a tarde toda, Misha concordou.

Subiram as escadas e novamente o moreno se surpreendeu, tudo era muito luxuoso e bonito, simples, mas elegante. Passou os olhos em tudo, admirado com tudo aquilo.

Misha não era pobre ou desafortunado, mas não tinha uma casa daquele tamanho, era menor e mais simples, morava apenas com a mãe, pois seu pai tinha morrido quando ele tinha 3 anos, por causa de um surto de tuberculose no pais. A mãe trabalhava fora, era secretária em uma grande empresa que a pagava muito bem, e muito acima do valor normal, apenas porque gostavam do modo como ela trabalhava. Se orgulhava muito dela.

_Esse é meu quarto. – ouviu o loiro dizer e sorriu, achando graça.

_Só podia ser mesmo! – e sorriu.

Jensen levantou a sobrancelha, olhando para o próprio quarto, foi só então que viu. Roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, pôsteres nas paredes, uma rede no meio do quarto, três violões em um canto, livros e folhas espalhados, DVD's e CD's em cima da cama, uma tremenda bagunça.

_Puxa! – disse alto, coçando a cabeça.

_Como você consegue viver aqui, Jen? – perguntou, entrando com cuidado para não pisar por acaso, em alguma coisa viva que estivesse por ali.

Jensen sorriu faceiro pelo apelido, feliz por estar se dando bem com Misha, afinal, nem mesmo Jared que o conhecia a tanto tempo, tinha entrado em seu quarto, era algo muito pessoal para ele.

_Ah, eu me viro né?! – e deu de ombros, soltando a mochila no chão.

Foi para frente do armário de roupas e olhou dentro dele, não conseguia distinguir nada ali, ficou encarando por algum tempo, até conseguir tirar uma camisa preta e uma bermuda jeans.

_Você não se importa, certo?- perguntou, sem realmente se importar.

_O que? – perguntou, olhando para ele.

Sentiu a garganta secar ao vê-lo tirar a camisa que tinha ido para o colégio, as costas nuas do loiro eram brancas e cheias de pontinhos dourados, achou lindo. Jensen era magro, mas não aquele magro que não tem onde pegar, o corpo dele era definido e pela primeira vez na vida, Misha concordou que talvez, esporte fizesse algum bem.

Notou o modo como os braços dele se moviam enquanto remexia no armário, viu ele virar para si e desviou os olhos.

_Ah, será que eu vou me sair bem?

_Na onde? – voltou seus olhos para ele, deixando de ouvir qualquer coisa que ele diria ao ver o tórax bem talhado, o peito moldado e a barriga durinha. – Deus! – sussurrou baixinho.

_E então?

_Oi? – e apertou os olhos, enfim conseguindo se concentrar em sua face.

_Você está esquisito, tá passando bem?

_Aham. – concordou, salivando, vendo o loiro dar de ombros e então abaixar as calças de uma vez.

Misha arregalou os olhos, mas assim que percebeu que Jensen lhe olhava cobriu o rosto inteiro com as mãos.

_Cara, para com isso, você tem as mesmas coisas que eu... Quero dizer, não é igual, mas é quase, ah não ser que você seja uma menina. – e sorriu.

Misha resmungou alguma coisa baixinho, algo que Jensen entendeu como: _'Não vou abrir os olhos até você se vestir.'_, então tratou logo de por a bermuda e a outra camisa que tinha encontrado.

_Tudo bem, viu? – e abriu os braços, mostrando que nenhuma parte do seu corpo estava à mostra. – Podemos ir lá fora agora? – e Misha sorriu concordando.

Desceram as escadas e Jensen indicou o caminho para o moreno. Misha arregalou os olhos ao ver a parte de trás da casa do outro, era tudo tão lindo ali também, tinha muitas flores, tinham banquinhos, uma estufa... Então seus olhos viram.

Um balanço branco no meio das flores, sorriu grande e sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhantes, sempre viu daqueles balanços em filmes, queria mais que tudo na vida se balançar num daqueles.

_Você... Você quer que eu te empurre. – e o dedo de Jensen apontou para o objeto de desejo de Misha.

_Oh, não, tudo bem. – e olhou para baixo, as bochechas pegando fogo.

_Vamos lá, a gente pode até ensaiar por lá, é o melhor lugar daqui. – disse, pegando na mão dele e o puxando para o balanço.

Misha sentou-se, nervoso, sentia as mãos suarem pelo recente contato com a mão de Jensen, fechou os olhos ao senti-lo ir para trás de si, não demorou a sentir o balanço começar a se mover e fechou os olhos, sorrindo, sentindo o vento bater de leve em seu rosto.

_Isso é muito bom.

De repente o balanço foi parando, Jensen não estava mais empurrando, Misha abriu os olhos e encontrou-o muito próximo de seu rosto, o primeiro instinto que teve foi se afastar, mas por alguma razão, não conseguia se mexer, foi só então que notou as mãos fortes do loiro segurando seus braços.

Logo então sentiu os lábios do loiro pressionando-se contra os seus, foi reflexo, beijou-o de volta, com paixão, é claro que tinha ficado interessado nele, mas era tudo tão recente. De repente colocou a mão no peito do loiro e o empurrou devagar, como se não quisesse realmente afasta-lo.

_Jensen, não.

_Misha... – falou manso, baixo e rouco. – Você é incrível, você é maravilhoso, você... Você tem algo... Que me prende... Eu...

_A gente nem se conhece, Jensen, até dois, três dias atrás, você passava pelo corredor e me empurrava por ser... Eu nem sei que termo vocês estão usando agora.

_Não, eu não.

_Sim, Jensen, você. – disse olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Olha eu acho você bacana, acho que nossa amizade seria muito legal, mas...

_Por favor, – e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, calando-o com delicadeza. – não pensa nisso agora, tá bem?!

_Mas...

_Shhhhhiiii. – e então chegou ainda mais perto, passando os dedos pela face dele. – Só... Sente isso tá bem?! Nesse momento, Mish, deixa rolar. – e o beijou de volta.

Misha fechou os olhos, se entregando.

Sentiu o loiro sentar ao seu lado, ainda sem desgrudar os lábios, sentiu ele se inclinar mais ainda, o fazendo praticamente deitar no balanço. Jensen estava por cima, apressado que era, passava as mãos pelo braço do outro, escorregando para a barriga e então, por dentro da camisa, apertando-o, puxando o moreno para si.

_Jen... – e suspirou. – Não acha que... – ofegou. – Seus pais podem...

_Não, tudo bem... Vão ficar fora até a noite.

Misha jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os beijos dele se espalharem pelo pescoço, aquilo tudo estava indo rápido demais, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia parar.

_Jensen? Querido? Já está em casa? – uma voz feminina foi ouvida e Misha empurrou o loiro, fazendo ele se desequilibrar e cair do balanço.

_Sua mãe Jensen! Você disse que eles só vinham à noite! – sussurrou Misha, arrumando o cabelo e torcendo para que o pescoço não estivesse muito vermelho.

_Eu... Eu pensei que eles só viessem à noite. – respondeu, levantando e arrumando a bermuda, o volume na parte da frente praticamente denunciando o que estava acontecendo alguns momentos atrás.

_Jen? – ela chamou mais uma vez, aparecendo de repente, sorrindo e tão deslumbrante quanto Misha imaginara. – Ah, está ai, querido. – e abriu os braços chegando mais perto.

Abraçou o filho e apertou os olhos, a saudade que tinha dele era imensurável. Chegava a sentir-se culpada por não ter tanto tempo para seu único filho, mas fazia seu trabalho para dar a ele um futuro melhor.

_Mãe... – chamou, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. – Temos visita. – anunciou.

_Oh, me desculpe! – ela disse, os olhos verdes voltando-se imediatamente para o moreno. – Olá, eu sou a Donna, é um prazer conhece-lo, o Jen não trás muitos amigos aqui em casa.

_Misha. – disse, ainda sem jeito, as mãos femininas e macias apertaram a sua e ela sorriu. – É um prazer.

Conversaram por algum tempo, então a mulher foi para dentro de novo, dizendo que tentaria cozinhar alguma coisa para quando Harold, o pai de Jensen, chegasse. Misha continuava sem ação, não sabia o que aconteceria agora, tinha beijado Jensen, na verdade Jensen o beijara. Estava confuso.

Ensaiaram pelo resto da tarde e então, quando começou a escurecer, Jensen o levou para casa, não conversaram pelo caminho, mesmo Misha querendo a todo custo esclarecer as duvidas.

Chegaram em frente a casa dele, e Misha estava pronto para conseguir suas respostas quando os lábios do loiro fecharam-se nos seus, as mãos dele em seu quadril, o corpo dele apertando-se contra o seu. Jensen sorriu depois de soltá-lo.

_Até amanhã, Misha. – e selou seus lábios mais uma vez, logo dando as costas e indo embora.

_Até. – respondeu, deixaria suas duvidas para mais tarde, aquela noite, sonharia com Jensen.

* * *

**N/a:** Olá pessoas amadas, idolatradas, salve, salve! Desculpem a demora, mas espero que o tamanho do cap. tenha compensado. Até o próximo =*


	3. Cap 2: Teobaldo por Romeo

**Cap. 2: Teobaldo por Romeo**

**Jensen's POV**

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu ao sabia o motivo de ter convidado ele para ir lá em casa, eu não sabia o porque de ter sentido vontade de empurrá-lo no balanço, eu não sabia o porque de ter sentido aquela vontade insana de beijar os lábios dele.

Apenas aconteceu, era como se todo aquele momento me chamasse, como se fossemos pessoas diferentes, pessoas que podiam se entregar aquele momento. Como se nada mais existisse, como se o fato de eu estar beijando outro garoto fosse normal.

Eu o levei para casa e por todo o caminho eu imaginei o que estaria se passando pela cabeça dele, porque eu estava assustado e com medo, mas tentava não demonstrar, mas era visível o modo como ele estava, os olhos fixos, como se apenas o corpo dele estivesse presente, eu reparei que várias foram as vezes que ele abriu a boca para falar, mas tornou a fechá-la sem dizer uma só palavra, e isso me assustava ainda mais.

Eu desviava o olhar constantemente para as nossas mãos, batiam uma nas outras de vez em quando, de propósito, é claro, mas só porque eu não sabia se podia pedir para segurar nas mãos dele.

Normalmente, eu não seria esse tipo de pessoa, sabe?! Esse tipo que quer andar de mãos dadas na rua, que quer sorrir entre os beijos, porque eu não o tipo de cara romântico, como Misha costumava se referir aos garotos do time de basquete, nós éramos os trogloditas do colégio, mas eu não queria mais ser.

É uma coisa estranha para falar a verdade, eu não me imaginava aqui, ainda mais com uma pessoa que eu nem ao menos reparava, porque as únicas lembranças que eu tenho do Misha, não são muito felizes, principalmente para ele.

Lembro de ter acertado a cabeça dele com a bola do basquete no campeonato do começo do ano, que teve no colégio, não foi intencional, é claro, eu nunca fui do tipo de implicar com os nerd's, eu só... Não me importava com o fato dos meus amigos fazerem isso.

Lembro do Jared pegar os livros dele e jogar no lixo, lembro das pegadinhas e das piadinhas que faziam dele e do grupo de teatro, eu ria, mas não concordava com isso, minha consciência pesava depois.

Então tudo mudou agora, e faz apenas uma semana que eu estou nesse grupo, tudo idéia do insuportável do diretor, o fato é que, no fim, eu sei que vou ter que agradecê-lo por isso, porque ele me fez conhecer Misha e o grupo dele, e eu sei que... De algum modo, o basquete nunca foi o meu lugar.

Quero dizer, eu adoro basquete, mesmo, é como se eu pudesse ser mais próximo do meu pai com isso, porque ele também foi capitão do time de 1960, então é algo em comum, mas agora, se me pedissem para escolher entre o time e o teatro... Pois é, não haveria duvidas.

Minha mãe chegou a reparar, disse que eu estava mais feliz e que estava até mesmo assoviando, eu disse que era tudo coisa da cabeça dela e que com certeza, todos aqueles casos a estavam afetando de alguma maneira.

Ela sorriu pra mim e levantou as duas sobrancelhas, um jeito dela me dizer que nunca estava errada, o que me fez pensar se ela usava essa estratégia no tribunal também. Balancei a cabeça, agradeci pelo lanche e sai, eu não olhei no relógio, mas tinha certeza que era muito cedo, porque minha mãe, nem estava pronta ainda. Devia ser a ansiedade.

Maldita! Era assim o tempo todo agora.

Eu levantava cedo para ir a escola, eu roia as unhas quando Misha dizia que ia lá em casa para ensaiar, minha vida era ter um mini ataque cardíaco cada vez que acordava, porque meu primeiro pensamento era que eu o veria naquele dia.

Já estava quase chegando à escola quando notei que minha mãe tinha razão, eu assoviava, sem nem mesmo perceber. Fechei a cara e mordi o interior da boca, apressei os passos e cheguei rápido, estava praticamente vazio, olhe o relógio e percebi que os portões tinham sido abertos aquele instante.

Sem opção, fui à biblioteca, com certeza era a única sala que estava aberta naquele horário, já que nem mesmo o diretor tinha chegado ainda. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas quando sai da sala, aqueles alunos pareciam ter brotado do chão.

Passei os olhos pelo lugar, procurando ele.

Sabe como é isso? Já sentiu? Já chegou em algum lugar e se pôs a procurar por alguém? Era como eu estava naquele momento.

Não me importava se algum professor não tinha chegado, ou se alguma sala ainda não estava 'usável', não me importava com nada, o importante mesmo era que Misha estivesse ali, para que eu pudesse vê-lo, porque apenas de encarar aqueles olhos e receber aquele sorriso, eu já tinha ganhado o meu dia.

Eu não sabia o que tinha me chamado a atenção nele, quer dizer, acho que tinha sido tudo, mas... Eu não o via como um garoto, quer dizer, eu sabia que ele era, mas não fazia diferença pra mim, era Misha ali, e eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com o que eu sentia agora, só por ter ele do meu lado.

Eu finalmente sorri quando aqueles fios pretos bem penteados e os olhos azuis, que também analisavam a multidão, assim como eu também estava fazendo, eu só não sabia se ele estava me procurando, resolvi me aproximar mesmo assim.

_Hm, oi. – eu disse, sem saber ao certo como cumprimentar.

Ainda era tudo muito esquisito, até mesmo o fato de eu estar aceitando normalmente que estava gostando de Misha de um modo que eu não deveria, mas eu deixei isso de lado depois de ver o sorriso que ele me deu.

_Oi, Jen. – ele respondeu, e aquele diminutivo do meu nome me fez sorris encabulado, minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu sabia que estava vermelho.

_Nós... – e então parei subitamente, esperando o time de basquete passar, vi que Jared estava com a munhequeira de capitão e aquilo não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginei. – Nós precisamos conversar. – eu disse, assim que passaram.

Os olhos de Misha ainda olhavam o bando, e então ele desviou-os para mim, suspirou e abriu os lábios, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas então, eu senti uma mão grande apertar meu ombro, os olhos de Misha estavam arregalados agora, então eu virei para ver quem era.

_Jensen... Fiquei sabendo que vai atuar na peça do colégio esse ano, – e sorriu de um jeito debochado. – eu nunca pensei que você, justo você, se tornaria um deles.

_Não me enche, Mark. – eu rosnei.

Ele deu uma risada escandalosa e passou um dos braços pelo meu ombro.

_Fica frio, Jen. – disse. – Eu pensei que entrando na peça você finalmente conseguiria controlar seu mau gênio e deixaria seu lado florzinha desabrochar. – e riu mais ainda. – Esse é o seu companheiro? – eu travei meu maxilar, estava com um ódio mortal dele, fechei a mão e sabia que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, tamanha força estava fazendo. – Ele é bonitinho, tem a bunda empinada... Já comeu ele? – perguntou, chegando perto de Misha e o analisando, senti nojo de Mark, foi quando fiquei cego.

Cego de ódio e ciúmes.

Foi tudo muito rápido, em um momento ele estava rindo e no outro estava estirado na parede mais próxima por causa do soco que eu lhe dei, mas é claro que Mark não pararia por ai, eu o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que quando ele entrava em uma briga, só saia quando ela acabava.

_Jensen, não! – as mãozinhas de Misha agarraram meu braço, mas eu estava tão furioso que acabei me soltando bruscamente dele, empurrando-o de encontro aos armários.

Fui na direção de Mark, só via ele na minha frente, ia acabar com aquele desgraçado, filho de uma puta!

_Eu vou te matar Mark! Vou te matar e pendurar o que sobrar de você na escola, pra todo mundo ver que eu não sou bicha! – e esmurrei ele mais uma vez. – Eu... Não... Sou... Bicha! – gritei, cada palavra correspondia a um soco.

Mark revidava, me acertou várias vezes, mas era ele quem estava mais acabado, só parei quando um monte de mãos surgiram e me seguraram, eu estava totalmente descontrolado.

_O que você acham que estão fazendo na minha escola? Por acaso isso aqui parece um ringue? Hein, Ackles? – a voz do diretor fez minha cabeça latejar e eu não conseguia vê-lo direito, já que um dos meus olhos, eu não tinha certeza qual deles, estava fechado por causa do inchaço, o miserável do Mark tinha me acertado em cheio.

_A culpa não foi...

_Eu não quero saber de quem é a culpa! Isso é uma escola! Eu pensei que estivesse levando a serio as aulas de teatro Jensen, pensei que estivesse aprendendo alguma coisa com elas, mas talvez você não tenha concerto! – ele bradou e eu diminui, percebendo o que tinha feito. – Tem vários no grupo que desejam fazer Romeo, você está fora, eu não quero saber de você freqüentando as aulas de teatro outra vez, vai fazer provas para poder passar, como todos os outros.

_Diretor eu...

_Não quero saber. – ele retrucou, antes que eu pudesse dizer o quanto sentia por ter feito aquilo. – Levem os dois para a enfermaria e os dispensem pelo resto da semana, comunique ao treinador que Mark não vai jogar em dois jogos e...

_O quê?! Mas eu...

_É a minha decisão! – ele gritou e Mark abaixou a cabeça. – E Jensen está fora da peça.

_Sim, senhor. – o zelador, que ainda me segurava disse.

O homem me soltou e foi ajudar Mark a levantar, escorado no zelador, eles sumiram depois de virar no corredor. Olhei para o diretor, ele tinha a face cansada e as olheiras pareciam maiores.

_Eu pensei que estava melhorando garoto, pensei que finalmente estava entendendo. Essas duas semanas... Em nenhuma delas, eu ouvi reclamações sobre você, Jensen, seu texto sobre Lancelot estava maravilhoso, sua oratória sobre as mudanças possíveis no país, eu... O que aconteceu?

Ele parecia decepcionado e eu abaixei os olhos respondendo sinceramente.

_Eu não sei, o Mark me irritou, me chamou de bicha, de florzinha, ele... Ele não entende que o teatro se tornou importante pra mim, nenhum deles entende! Até mesmo o treinador me expulsou por estar fazendo parte da peça! – eu soltei, como se fosse uma grande enxurrada.

_Como pode dizer que ninguém entende? – a voz dele soou tão sabia que por um momento esqueci a dor no olho e o abri, para vê-lo melhor. – Todos esses dias tenho visto você como garoto de olhos azuis, o Misha, você são amigos não são? Como pode dizer que ninguém entende? Você parece tão ligado a ele, imagino como ele deve estar se sentindo agora, pensando que você não liga para o teatro, apenas para sua reputação.

_Mas ele...

_Ele saiu chorando, Jensen, foi ele quem me avisou, você não acha que foi bruto demais batendo no Mark só porque não queria ser tachado como alguém que é como o Misha?

_O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça devagar.

_Você praticamente se recusou a ser parte dele. – abri a boca para protestar, mas ele me parou com a mão, fazendo um gesto para que eu apenas escutasse. – Não estou dizendo isso com um contexto sexual implícito, Jensen, estou dizendo isso como amizade, porque vocês são amigos e batendo no Mark pela razão que você fez, sabe o que pareceu?

_O que? – mordi os lábios.

_Que você tem vergonha dele. – e então começou a caminhar. – Vá pra enfermaria e não volte ao colégio até a próxima segunda.

Fechei os olhos, não tinha agido certo, nem com Misha nem com Mark, mas principalmente com Misha, porque o diretor não sabia, mas nós estávamos envolvidos sexualmente e agora eu podia ver que tinha magoado ele.

Fui devagar até a enfermaria, ainda faltavam três ou quatro aulas para bater o sinal da saída. A mulher baixinha com um coque vermelho veio logo me ver, dizendo o quanto aquilo era feio, e eu sabia que ela não estava se referindo apenas a briga, mas também ao meu estado.

Ela me deu analgésicos, cobriu alguns ferimentos com gases e me deu um saquinho de gelo para o olho, dizendo que desincharia logo se eu ficasse com ele. Eu agradeci e fiquei sentado na maca, esperando até ela dizer se eu podia sair. Mark estava na maca em frente a minha, ele estava pior e eu senti pena dele.

_Me desculpe, cara. – eu falei e ouvi um resmungo da parte dele. – Eu não devia ter perdido o controle e batido em você daquele jeito.

_Eu bati em você. – ele disse, a voz meio risonha, isso era engraçado e Mark, ele nunca deixava de rir, mesmo que estivesse na pior, como era o caso. – Você estava apanhando.

_Sim, claro, mesmo assim, me desculpe ter começado isso e ter feito você ficar fora dos jogos.

_Tudo bem, eu vou ficar fora só por dois jogos, você é quem não vai mais participar da peça.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, aquilo era verdade.

_É. – e suspirei fundo.

Se instalou um silêncio insuportável, porque, podia não parecer, mas eu não gostava de ambientes calmos e aquilo já estava me fazendo ficar entediado, a única coisa que se podia ouvir ali eram as nossas respirações e o ponteiro do relógio.

_Me desculpe, Jensen. – ele disse depois de um tempo.

_O que? – eu pensei não ter ouvido direito.

_Me desculpe. – ele olhou pra mim, a face esquerda vermelha pelos socos que eu tinha dado. – É tua vida, eu não tinha que me meter, e se você gosta, – ele deu de ombros. – eu não me importo na verdade, porque eu também gosto, minha peça preferida é A Noviça Rebelde, dá pra acreditar? – ele sorriu e eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo junto.

_É, isso não era algo que eu esperava.

_Só que se contar isso pra alguém...! – e apontou um dos dedos enfaixados pra mim.

_Já sei. – eu disse, a bolsa de gelo em uma das mãos enquanto as levantava em forma de rendição. – Se eu contar você chuta minha bunda.

_É. – ele disse, e voltou a encarar o teto.

Eu sorri e então a enfermeira entrou de novo, dizendo que eu estava liberado, mas que Mark teria que ficar mais um pouco e que o namorado dele vinha buscá-lo, eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

_Namorado? – perguntei depois que a enfermeira saiu.

_Oras, o que tem? Como se você e o moreno também não estivessem namorando. – ele disse, dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_Nós não estamos, quero dizer, eu quero, mas depois de hoje, se tornou mais impossível do que entrar na peça do colégio de novo.

_Ah, qual é?! – e fez uma careta. – Pare com isso, só porque a gente é viado não quer dizer que temos que ter frescurinhas, se quer alguma coisa, vá atrás, foi assim quando eu quis convidar a Genevieve para o baile do colégio do ano passado, mas aí, é claro, eu acabei me apaixonando pelo rei do baile, então... Fazer o que? Foi só ser eu mesmo, deu tudo certo.

_Falando assim parece ser fácil.

_Não disse que foi fácil, mas tudo o que eu passei... Bom, valeu a pena, pra ficar com ele.

_Como o treinador não te expulsou? Ele me tirou do time só por estar na peça, imagina se ele descobre que eu estou a fim do irmão da Julieta?

Mark riu escandaloso, segurando o abdômen.

_Teobaldo hum? – e sorriu, controlando-se. – Bem, ele não sabe, ninguém na verdade sabe. Quem já viu ele, pensa que é meu irmão mais velho, moramos juntos no Sant'Ana.

_Hum. – e peguei minha jaqueta, ainda meio chocado.

_Mas se você... – ele começou e eu sabia que era uma ameaça.

_Não vou contar pra ninguém, Mark, afinal, você sabe um segredo meu também não é?

_Sim, mas o meu segredo é mais complicado, meu companheiro tem muito a perder se alguém ficar sabendo. – ele disse.

_Eu não vou contar Mark, te dou a minha palavra.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu apertei a mão dele, como que para afirmar minhas palavras.

_Eu confio em você. – ele disse. – E boa sorte. – desejou.

_Obrigado. – e sai dali, pronto para enfrentar o diretor, eu precisava voltar pra peça.

Entrei na sala e a secretária nem se dispôs a brigar comigo por estar entrando daquela maneira, achei melhor assim, se não perderia pelo menos metade do tempo que pretendia passar ali.

Abri a porta da sala do diretor e ouvi um suspiro cansado vir dele.

_O que você quer aqui? – ele perguntou. – Pensei que tinha sido claro o bastante quando disse que era para ir pra enfermaria e então para casa.

_Eu não concordo com o fato de não poder mais participar da peça. – eu disse, sem dar atenção as palavras dele.

_Pelos céus, Jensen! – ele levantou os olhos para mim. – Isso tudo já está resolvido, você não vai mais atuar, em todos esses anos as peças foram esplendidas, eles não precisam de você para fazê-la, eu só o pus lá porque pensei que pudesse aprender alguma coisa, mas você se mostrou incapaz.

_Diretor, por favor, eu preciso fazer essa peça, eu... Eu preciso me redimir, não posso deixar que as pessoas se decepcionem mais uma vez comigo... Eu preciso que me dê mais uma chance! – implorei. – Por favor...?

_E quem me garante que você quer mesmo isso? Quem me garante que você não vai estragar tudo, Jensen?

Mordi os lábios, não tinha como garantir aquilo para ele, eu era imprevisível até para mim mesmo, mas por alguma razão eu reuni coragem, sabe Deus de onde, e disse.

_Eu.

_Você? – ele riu debochado, mas então viu que eu falava sério. – Me desculpe, mas acho que não, Jensen.

* * *

**N/a:** Demorei de novo, desculpem *foge das pedradas* espero que estejam gostando *u*

**N/a²:** Ah, eu li a fic da Lia Collins que é quase a mesma linha de raciocínio que esta fic, quem quiser ver, está no AnimeSpirit, o nome da fic é Grease (http:*/* .br*/*fanfics*/*historia*/*fanfiction-*series-*tv-*supernatural-*grease-*460846) - só tirar os * e colar no navegador - , a fic é linda!

***Especial pra Lia:** Menina, até me assustei ao ver que nossos pensamentos eram super parecidos, até mesmo o fato de que o Jensen era o capitão do time de basquete! Mas a sua fic é incrível, mesmo, mesmo! Só não deixei review lá porque não tenho conta, mas agora você já sabe que ela é maravilhosa e o Paulo é um sortudo por ganhar um presente daquele *baba de inveja*

_Review's?_


	4. Cap 3: Romeo por Teobaldo

**Cap. 3: Romeo por Teobaldo**

**Misha's POV**

Ele estava me esperando quando sai do colégio, sabia que ele ia ficar afastado por uma semana, sabia também que ele não faria mais parte da turma de teatro, mas não era por isso que eu estava triste, não era por isso que estava evitando-o.

'_... pra todo mundo ver que eu não sou bicha!_' – a voz dele ecoava em minha cabeça, mas fala sério! Homem que gosta ou está se envolvendo com outro homem é o que?! Tudo bem que esse termo (bicha e qualquer um outro com igual significado) é ofensivo e eu também sei que Mark não devia ter feito o que fez, mas Jensen me decepcionou retrucando daquela forma.

Jensen me machucou respondendo Mark daquele jeito e batendo nele por causa daquilo, me deu a impressão de que ele podia me beijar e me foder, mas que ninguém no mundo poderia desconfiar ou ficar sabendo disso.

Ele olhava para todos os lados me procurando, via seus olhos verdes percorrendo toda a área do pátio, mas me escondi, Jensen não me viu e depois de todos deixarem o colégio ele ainda ficou mais alguns minutos, só então desistiu, abaixou a cabeça e subiu no skate.

Eu não queria falar com ele, eu sabia o que ele ia dizer. Que sentia muito, que eu era especial para ele, que não quis dizer aquilo, que não quer me perder, que quer que a gente fique bem, que sente muito... Mas não é o que eu quero ouvir, eu quero ouvir a verdade, mesmo que machuque.

A verdade é que ele nunca, em momento algum vai assumir alguma coisa por mim, mesmo que sinta, porque eu sei que ele sente algo, algo tão forte quanto eu sinto, a diferença entre nós dois... É a covardia dele.

Cheguei em casa cansado, tinha vindo pelo caminho mais longo, porque não queria encontrá-lo por acaso. Minha mãe estava de folga, mesmo sendo segunda-feira, ela ficou preocupada quando me viu, mas eu a acalmei, disse que não tinha acontecido nada, dei uma desculpa qualquer sobre estar com os olhos vermelhos, mas só porque não queria que ela soubesse que estive chorando, eu sei como ela se sente quando fico mal, porque é a mesma coisa que eu sinto quando ela está assim.

Disse que ia ficar no meu quarto estudando, menti dizendo que tinha que decorar as falas da peça, eu não tinha mais nada para decorar, sabia a peça de cor, sempre fui apaixonado por literatura e o clássico Romeo e Julieta, era sem dúvida nenhuma, o meu preferido.

Eu não sabia quem ficaria no lugar de Jensen agora, todos já estavam com seus papéis, estava tudo pronto para encenarmos a peça no fim do mês... Só faltava o Romeu.

Pensar sobre a peça me fez pensar que o pior de tudo é que eu vou sentir falta, eu vou ficar com saudade do cheiro dele, do modo como o beijo dele faz meu corpo se aquecer, vou sentir falta do modo como a mão dele segurava a minha.

O cansaço deve ter feito com que eu caísse no sono, mas quando levantei eram 21:00hrs, a casa estava silenciosa e escura, minha mãe dormia cedo, eu sabia disso, mas o sono tinha me abandonado então desci até a cozinha, peguei um copo de leite e voltei para o quarto.

Peguei um dos muitos livros que eu tinha, era praticamente um vício e comecei a ler, quando estava na melhor parte ouvi alguns estalos, não me importei muito no começo, mas eles simplesmente não paravam.

Cheguei perto da janela e uma coisa bateu nela, fazendo aquele barulho que tinha me desconcentrado. Afastei a cortina e abri a janela, cocei um dos olhos, o sono voltando depois de ler quase metade do livro.

Jensen estava parado lá, em pé no meu jardim jogando pedrinhas na janela e o pior de tudo é que o maldito estava sorrindo, aquele sorriso que faz as minhas pernas tremerem e o meu coração palpitar.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrei e ele colocou a mão no ouvido, fazendo sinal de que não tinha me ouvido. – O que está fazendo aqui? – disse mais uma vez, um pouco mais alto, mas novamente ele repetiu o gesto.

Rolei os olhos e ele deu uma risada gostosa, o que me fez rir minimamente, mesmo me odiando por dentro, porque eu estava bravo com ele e isso significava que eu não deveria sorrir por qualquer gracinha que ele faça. Ele se aproximou, subiu na grade ao lado da minha casa e sorriu grande quando eu arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo ali, na minha frente, tão perto que sentia a respiração dele em meu rosto.

_O que você disse? – perguntou ele, as mãos segurando na grade para que não caísse, os pés, eu sabia, estavam em uma muretinha.

_Perguntei o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele encolhei os ombros, como se fosse obvio a sua intenção, mas eu não negaria que foi uma pergunta boba, estava claro o motivo dele ter vindo ali.

_Eu só... Estava passando por aqui. – respondeu por fim e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

_Sério? Você não devia estar dormindo? Já são... – e virei a cabeça para olhar o relógio do rádio. – São duas da madrugada.

_Você também deveria estar dormindo. – ele disse.

_Bem, alguém estava jogando pedras na minha janela. – retruquei.

Jensen me encarou, os olhos dele brilhavam e sua boca se curvou num lindo sorriso, mas de uma maneira diferente, não era aquele sorriso gigante que ele dava pra todo mundo. Esse sorriso dele parecia alcançar os olhos, fazendo-os brilhar, as bochechas estavam coradas e ele se impulsionou pra frente.

Me beijou.

Arregalei os olhos, não esperava por isso, mas ele não se abalou, eu vi seus olhos fechados e então cedi, fechei os meus e senti a boca macia dele encostando-se à minha, nenhum de nós dois movimentava os lábios ou tentava começar um beijo real, apenas sentíamos como era ficar ali, as bocas juntas e eu sei que eu poderia ficar assim com ele pela eternidade, porque aquilo era bom demais.

Ouvi passos, mas antes que pudesse me afastar de Jensen a porta do meu quarto se abriu de repente, minha mãe estava de camisola, os cabelos negros emaranhados e o rosto inchado.

_Misha! – ela disse preocupada. – Eu ouvi vozes.

Jensen que até então se segurava na beirada da grade, se assustou e soltou dali, caindo no gramado. Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e veio para perto de mim, enfiando a cabeça pela janela e olhando para baixo, encarando com horror Jensen caído lá embaixo.

_Oh meu Deus! Misha um ladrão, ligue pra policia! – ela disse sem tomar fôlego.

_Não, mãe... Mãe... Tudo bem... Ele é meu amigo, é o Jensen. – eu falei mordendo os lábios que a pouco estavam colados no do loiro.

_O que?

Ela pediu milhões de desculpas, pediu para Jensen entrar e ficar a vontade, perguntou se ele tinha se machucado, olhava para ele com um semblante culpado, ofereceu água, suco, refrigerante, tentando ser gentil, alegando que quase tinha matado ele.

Jensen sorriu agradecendo, acenou que não, dizendo que a queda da janela era pequena demais para matar alguém, e então olhou para mim, seus olhos me prometiam o céu e o paraíso, mas eu sabia que precisávamos conversar, não podia continuar como estava.

É claro que eu não queria pressioná-lo, não, mas eu precisava de alguém que ficasse do meu lado, Jensen não tinha coragem suficiente para fazer isso, porque ele tinha uma reputação.

Minha pediu perdão mais algumas vezes antes de dizer que ia dormir porque precisava trabalhar no outro dia, nos desejou boa noite e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, fazendo minhas bochechas avermelhar. Eu olhei para Jensen e ele apenas sorriu.

_Nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse e eu gelei.

_Sim. – respondi, depois de um tempo. – Precisamos.

Jensen é especial pra mim, e eu sei que ele também sente algo, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos deixar tudo de lado e chegar ao colégio de mãos dadas, eu entendo o lado dele, mas também existe o meu.

_Primeiro... – ele encarava as próprias mãos. – Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz, eu não tive intenção de te ofender de alguma forma enquanto me defendia de Mark, – olhou pra mim e mordeu os lábios. – eu sinto muito.

_Eu sei, eu entendo você. – porque eu realmente entendia.

_Tudo isso é muito novo pra mim, eu não sei se é pra você, mas eu estou confuso, eu estou... Puxa! Sabe o que é você pensar que gosta de garotas a vida inteira e então um dia você esbarra em um... – ele sorriu pra mim. – Em um lindo garoto de olhos azuis e então você pensa: 'Cara, ele foi feito pra mim' e eu não quero mais ninguém, danem-se as garotas?

_Isso não aconteceu comigo, eu sempre fui muito consciente de quem eu era, do que eu gostava e de quem gostava.

Jensen pareceu ficar desconfortável porque ele se remexeu no sofá e não olhou mais me meus olhos.

_Tudo bem, agora eu sei que isso não é novo pra você. – disse simplesmente, mas eu notei que ele parecia meio... Desapontado.

Eu sorri, achando que tudo aquilo soava até mesmo infantil, considerando a idade que temos.

_Sabia que estudávamos juntos em Boston? – comentei e vi que ele franziu o cenho, voltando a olhar pra mim. – Eu era da sua turma, até a sétima série. Você era capitão do time de Futebol lá, eu era o nerd apaixonado por você... Então minha mãe resolveu se mudar, ela recebeu uma proposta de emprego aqui... Eu chorei, implorei pra ela não aceitar, para que eu não precisasse mudar de escola, pra que eu não precisasse ficar sem te ver.

Jensen me encarava meio espantado, como se não acreditasse no que eu estava lhe contando.

_Tá brincando comigo?

_Não, não estou. - fiz uma pausa, sem acabar com o contato visual que se estabelecera entre nós. – Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quis beijar você, tocar em você, sentir seu cheiro... Ouvir sua voz... Só pra mim.

Ele mordeu os lábios e veio sentar do meu lado, segurou minha mão com as dele e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo o calor delas. Senti ele chegar mais perto, o nariz dele passou pela minha bochechas e então seu lábios encontraram os meus, mais uma vez aquela noite.

_Eu quero ficar com você... – ele sussurrou depois de nos separarmos, eu continuava com os olhos fechados. – Como vamos fazer isso? – e suspirou, acariciando minha mão.

Senti meus olhos arderem.

_Eu não sei. – respondi, porque eu não tinha essa resposta, não era tão fácil, como parecia.

Ele foi embora depois de alguns minutos, dizendo que pensaria em algo, que não me deixaria escapar mais uma vez, eu retruquei dizendo que não tínhamos ficado separados nem mesmo um dia e ele me olhou fundo nos olhos.

_'Exatamente, já pensou o que aconteceria comigo se esse tempo fosse maior? Eu já quase morri só por ter visto aquele seu olhar, o que acha que me acontece se ficarmos separados?'_ – foi isso o que ele me disse, e eu não tive resposta para isso.

Eu deitei na cama e encarei o teto escuro.

Sei que ele tem medo e isso me faz pensar se também estou pronto para ficar com um ex-capitão do time de basquete, porque eu sei se a gente ficar junto, tudo vai se transformar em um inferno.

Além das brincadeiras, que já são constantes, eu sei que praticamente a escola inteira vai, de alguma forma, nos reprovar e isso, eu bem sei, é capaz de levar a expulsão, e o pior, pode levar a nossa separação.

Eu levanto cedo no outro dia, vou pra escola no horário de sempre, e eu sei que ele não vai estar, mas ainda assim eu o procuro, imaginando que de repente ele vai aparecer e isso soa tão ridículo que eu rio sozinho de mim mesmo.

Quando eu saio do colégio, vejo ele encostado no carro que ganhou de presente, é um Impala 67, ele tem paixão pelos clássicos e isso e uma coisa que eu sei porque eu ficava investigando a vida dele no colégio antigo.

Eu não tenho certeza se posso ir falar com ele, então apenas continuo meu caminho, mas então Jensen me chama e no momento em que meu nome soa naquela voz tão perfeita eu sorrio e me viro para ele.

Jensen abre a porta do carro e faz uma leve inclinação, perguntando se eu não quero uma carona. Eu aceito e eu já posso notar alguns olhares sobre nós, porque aquilo nunca seria o normal de Jensen, e todo mundo sabe disso.

Ele estaciona na frente da minha casa ao mesmo tempo em que minha mãe está chegando para o almoço. Ela acena para ele e pergunta se ele não se machucou quando caiu e ele responde que esta bem. Minha mãe convida-o para almoçar conosco, mas ele recusa, diz que precisa cuidar de alguns assuntos, mas que um outro dia ele virá, ela diz que vai cobrar e eu sei que vai, porque ela é minha mãe.

Eu agradeço a carona e sorrio para Jensen, ele coloca uma das mãos no meu pescoço, me puxa para ele e me beija demoradamente, entrelaçando sua língua com a minha e eu sei que mais um pouco disso e meu fôlego vai faltar.

_Eu estou cuidando de tudo. – ele diz depois que nos despedimos e eu fico pensando sobre o que ele está falando, mas não dá tempo de perguntar, o carro dele já está dobrando a esquina.

Entro em casa e minha mãe está rindo, e por alguma razão eu tenho certeza de que ela estava espiando, ela confirma minha suspeitas quando diz, de modo totalmente desinteressado, que gosta dele, que Jensen é um bom garoto, eu apenas balanço a cabeça, envergonhado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Tomo um banho rápido e desce novamente, a comida já esta na mesa e eu me sento em frente a minha mãe, ela parece mais feliz hoje e eu tenho medo de perguntar o motivo, mas ainda assim as palavras parecem pular de minha boca.

_Aconteceu algo especial hoje?

_Não, querido, nada especial. – ela diz, mas sei que ela quer que eu insista.

_Mãe?

_Sim?

_Não vai mesmo me contar?

_Eu só estava pensando.

_Em que? – perguntei, colocando um pouco de comida no prato.

_Em você.

_...?

_Sabe, já está na hora de você arrumar alguém... Namorar, o Jensen me parece bem legal. – eu engasgo e ela se levanta rápido, vindo bater em minhas costas.

_Mãe! Eu... – sinto minhas bochechas pegarem fogo, mas ela apenas continua com aquele sorriso no rosto. – Talvez não dê certo entre a gente, ele... É de um mundo completamente diferente do meu... – a vejo levantar as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e balançar a cabeça.

_Isso é porque você não pode ver. – retrucou de forma misteriosa.

_Como assim? Do que está falando?

_Romeo e Julieta, vocês estão interpretando esse ano, certo? – perguntou e eu não entendi o que aquilo tinha a ver com a peça do colégio.

_É sim.

_Hm... Não é muito diferente, acredite. – eu suspirei, ela teria que falar mais claramente se queria que eu entendesse. – Pense assim, meu bem, – começou ela, colocando um pouco mais de brócolis no meu prato. – Jensen é um garoto forte, inteligente, ex-capitão do time de... Basquete não é mesmo? – perguntou meio incerta e eu assenti positivamente, tínhamos conversado sobre ele de manhã. – Já você, – ela apontou para mim. – não é forte, mas é inteligente, é sensível e... Me desculpe por isso, querido, talvez não soe como um bom adjetivo, mas você é... Feminino.

Eu torci os lábios e ela riu dos meus modos. Tudo bem, eu sabia de tudo isso, só não entendia na onde ela pretendia chegar com aquilo.

_Tá, mas o que tem a ver?

Ela sorriu enigmática, mas por fim respondeu, vendo que eu não conseguiria encontrar a resposta sozinho.

_Meu filho você são como Romeo e Julieta. – ela disse.

_O que? – e tomei um pouco de suco.

_Sim, isso mesmo. – ela disse, brincando com o garfo na comida. – Jensen, o forte e corajoso Romeo, você é a frágil e sensível Julieta, podemos colocar o ambiente em que se encontraram, que foi o colégio, como o lugar em que aconteceu o conto e as duas famílias, são os seus amigos, porque nem todos eles vão compreender, vocês estão preparados para isso? Pelo pouco que conheço dos jovens de hoje, de modo algum aceitariam que vocês fiquem juntos.

Eu refleti sobre isso e sim, aquilo fazia todo o sentido.

_A pergunta é... – ela continuou. – Romeo e Julieta acharam um meio de ficarem juntos, e você e Jensen? Também encontrarão o caminho para a felicidade, um com o outro?

Baixei os olhos, não sabia, Jensen disse que estava cuidando de tudo, mas o que isso queria dizer? Que ele ia continuar comigo, mas que ninguém ficaria sabendo? Eu não agüentaria um relacionamento assim.

Ela se despediu e disse pra eu não me preocupar, que tudo, de um jeito ou de outro, acaba se encaixando. Passei a tarde inteira pensando sobre as palavras da minha mãe.

Eu não vi o Jensen pelo resto do dia e nem mesmo na manhã seguinte no colégio. Estávamos todos no salão de teatro, Danneel e Vicky me ajudavam a escolher outro possível Romeo, sem sucesso algum, sempre acabávamos comparando os candidatos com Jensen, o que era frustrante porque Jensen era maravilhoso interpretando aquele papel.

Estava a ponto de dizer para encerrar-mos quando o diretor entrou no salão, Jensen logo atrás dele.

_Olá. – ele disse, passando pela porta. – O Romeo chegou. – e meu coração só faltou pular para fora do peito.

Ele me procurou com os olhos e então sorriu para mim.

* * *

**N/a:** O próximo é a apresentação da peça, espero que estejam gostando, porque está acabando =/

_Review's?_


	5. Epílogo

**N/a: **Então, a morte de Romeo e Julieta vai ser diferente na peça, pelo que eu sei da peça original, Romeo toma um frasco de veneno e Julieta se mata com o punhal de Romeo, aqui eu inverti isso, ok?!

**N/a:² **Escrevi esse último capitulo escutando 'Para Tu Amor – Juanes' e 'Vivir Sin Aire - Maná', mesmo que não faça muito sentido, essas são as músicas perfeitas para esse final e aconselho a ouvirem.

**N/a³: **Quero agradecer aos reviews, todos muito lindos. Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês me fazem querer nunca deixar de escrever, foi muito especial pra mim cada pessoa que comentou essa fic, que se identificou com ela, que curtiu, que favoritou, até mesmo os leitores fantasmas... Obrigada, vocês fazem minha vida melhor a cada '_Continua...!_' que vocês postam aqui, queria poder agradecer a todos com exclusividade, que é o que vocês merecem, mas infelizmente me falta tempo, ainda assim, sintam-se abraçados, obrigado por terem embarcado em mais essa comigo. Vou sentir falta, boa leitura =*

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Romeo e Teobaldo Para Sempre**

Misha mordia os lábios enquanto espiava pela fresta da cortina, todos estavam lá, familiares, professores, o diretor e até mesmo o time inteiro de basquete. Procurou mais um pouco e finalmente achou.

_Aqui, Jen. – chamou baixinho, sem tirar os olhos da fresta. – Achei eles, estão na terceira fileira, de baixo para cima.

O loiro abriu outra fresta e enfiou a cabeça para fora, encontrando seus pais e a mãe de Misha, que estavam sentados juntos, já que tinham sido apresentados quando chegaram. Jensen acenou para a mãe e ela lhe jogou um beijo, mas então Misha o puxou de volta.

_Não podemos aparecer ainda.

_Tá, tá. – e rolou os olhos, achando divertido o nervosismo do moreno. – Você já fez isso milhões de vezes e ainda treme? – perguntou, pegando nas mãos pálidas do outro, sentindo-as geladas.

Misha sorriu já estava na ponta do pé, pronto para roubar um beijo do loiro quando ele se afastou de repente, alguns ajudantes e alguns alunos do elenco passando perto deles. O moreno baixou os olhos, não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo. Nem ao menos sabia se estavam juntos ou não, porque Jensen não segurava sua mão, Jensen não andava tão perto de si, Jensen parecia ter voltado a ser um dos trogloditas do time.

_O que foi? – o loiro perguntou, vendo o olhar magoado do outro, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, sussurrando baixo que não era nada.

Misha já estava no figurino de Teobaldo, a calça preta de época e uma camisa branca de mangas soltas, como toque final um colete azul escuro com botões dourados e uma bota, a espada de mentira pendurada ao lado do corpo, ele estava muito bonito e Jensen teve que se segurar para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas não podia, não ainda, ou seus planos iriam por água abaixo.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, compensaria Misha depois, tinha certeza disso. Foi para um canto e arrumou a própria vestimenta que se assemelhava a de Misha, a não ser pelas cores, Jensen vestia uma calça bordô e um colete prata, sem botões, mas a camisa branca e de mangas enormes eram praticamente iguais, as botas também, e assim como Misha, a espada de Jensen estava do lado esquerdo de seu corpo.

Danneel sorriu para ele e acenou com as mãos pequeninas, Jensen sorriu de volta e então olhou mais uma vez pela fresta. Seria uma surpresa e tanto para todos. Sorriu consigo mesmo e mordeu os lábios. Não podia ficar nervoso, tinha chamado todos exatamente para aquilo, tinha feito uma propagando tremenda daquela peça e não seria a toa.

A professora de teatro chegou perto dele e lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem, se ele não queria dar uma revisada nas falas ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não. Ele estava bem, ansioso, na verdade, era isso o que o definiria naquele instante.

Uma música suave começou a tocar, as cortinas subiram e uma voz feminina começou a falar.

__Tudo isso aconteceu há muito tempo. Quando um corajoso e forte jovem se apaixonou por quem não deveria... Seu nome era Romeo..._

Jensen sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mas sabia que ninguém perceberia por causa daquele tanto de pó que Danneel tinha, praticamente, jogado em seu rosto.

Andou pelo palco, evitando encarar a platéia, mas pode ver de relance Mark sentado ao lado do professor de física. '_Safadinho,_' – pensou. – '_então esse é ele?!_' – e riu internamente.

__... Ela era Julieta._ – a voz continuou enquanto Danneel entrava com um vestido rosa claro longo e asas de borboleta. – _Tudo aconteceu em uma festa, um encontro inesperado, uma paixão a primeira vista, mas... Teobaldo, primo de Julieta, nunca deixaria acontecer..._

Misha entrou empunhando a espada e se desenrolou um duelo no palco com direito a gritos de horror por parte de Julieta, que implorava para Teobaldo não matar seu Romeo. A cena terminou com Romeo ajoelhado, oferecendo a Teobaldo sua vida, dizendo que não lutaria com ele, que não o mataria, então as cortinas desceram.

A cortina se levantou novamente revelando apenas Jensen e Danneel, de mãos dadas.

_Querida Julieta, mesmo nessas circunstancias, meu coração se encantou contigo e seus olhos me enfeitiçaram, por isso e pelo amor que despertaste em meu peito eu lhe rogo, do fundo de meu ser que sofre sem poder lhe tocar como quer... Seja minha, Julieta, seja minha.

Danneel suspirou apaixonada, colocando a mão no peito e virou o rosto para Jensen, côo se tivesse envergonhada.

_Romeo... Querido Romeo, meu amor... Eu... Não sei se posso, minha família... A sua... É proibido! – disse ela, virando-se de novo para ele e segurando nas mãos do loiro. – No entanto... Meu coração se encantou com o seu e estou disposta a deixar minha vida de regalias e conforto para te aceitar, para que sejas apenas meu, querido Romeo.

Sorriram um para o outro e colaram as testas enquanto fechavam os olhos, a cortina começou a se fechar novamente e vários assovios e palmas foram ouvidas.

__Mas nem tudo estava bem como os amantes achavam.. –_ a voz soou misteriosa, enquanto a cortina novamente se abria.

Misha e Jensen se encaravam quando a cortina os revelou, os dois sustentavam a postura de um lutador, as espadas em punho, apontando para o 'inimigo', vários gritos foram ouvidos da platéia. Alguns gritavam por Jensen e outros por Misha, e eles sorriram minimamente um para o outro antes de começarem a reproduzir a luta.

_Não vais ficar com minha prima Julieta, eu o amaldiçôo Montecchio! Nunca a terá. – e desferiu um golpe que por pouco não acertou o rosto do loiro que arregalou os olhos. – Desculpe. – sussurrou para que apenas Jensen escutasse. – Eu me empolguei.

_Uhum. – retrucou, a voz baixa também. – Teobaldo, escute, – continuou com seu teu normal. – eu realmente não quero brigar... Você vai fazer parte de mim quando eu e Julieta nos unirmos...

_Nunca! – bradou, impulsionando a espada para frente mais uma vez.

_Teobaldo, por favor, aceite... Eu...

_Cale-se Romeo! Nunca vou permitir isso! Julieta não vai se unir a você, nunca ouviu bem?!

Jensen estava a ponto de falar mais algumas coisas, mas então outros personagens entraram na peça, duelando também, alguns que faziam parte da família Montecchio, como amigos e servos e outros que faziam parte da família Capuleto, também amigos e servos.

A platéia não desviava o olhar dos atores, os atos sendo repetidos com perfeição de uma luta verdadeira, então Mercúcio, que na peça era interpretado por Chad, encurralou Teobaldo, originalmente esse seria o fim do primo de Julieta, todos sabiam que era pelas mãos de Mercúcio que ele encontrava a morte, mas Jensen afastou o loiro e ele mesmo foi quem empurrou a espada por entre o braço e o tronco de Misha, piscando para ele de forma marota, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém ali.

_Teobaldo está morto! – gritou um dos amigos do falecido. – Vamos contar isso a todos os Capuletos, morreu defendendo a honra da prima Julieta! – emendou.

_Vamos cremá-lo, ele merece um bom enterro, como homem bom que foi! – opinou outro.

_Não! – bradou Jensen e todos praticamente se voltaram para ele, afinal, aquela fala não existia. – Eu vou cuidar do corpo, eu o matei, vou me livrar dele. – e como se Misha fosse uma pena, levantou-o e deixou o palco.

As cortinas se fecharam, todos ainda boquiabertos pela cena que tinha se passado, demorou alguns minutos até a voz voltar a falar.

_... Ah... Depois da morte do primo, Julieta pensa em Romeo, pensa em tudo o que ele tinha se mostrado até aquele momento e pede para sua ama preparar um encontro entre os dois, o que é prontamente atendido pela senhora que a considera como uma filha.

Jensen aparecia sentado em uma pedra, olhava de um lado para o outro, esperando que Danneel entrasse a qualquer momento para o desenrolar da cena. Ela finalmente apareceu, sorrindo com uma saia comprima azul marinho e uma camiseta branca, um bolero vermelho florido dava o toque final, e os cabelos soltos combinavam com o modo delicado com que ela andava.

Ela sorriu sentando-se ao lado dele, pegando na mão do loiro e inclinando-se minimamente para encostar os narizes, os olhos fechados.

_Senti sua falta, querido Romeo. – sussurrou, alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem.

_Julieta, Julieta, quanto me fizeste falta. – encenou, passando os dedos pelos fios do cabelo dela. – Penso que não posso mais me apartar de ti... Case-se comigo minha bela, seja minha!

_Romeo... – e colocou a mão em frente aos lábios, como se estivesse surpresa com as palavras dele.

_Vamos fugir! – disse empolgado, levantando. – Podemos ir para o Sul, ou para o Norte se preferir, podemos comprar um navio e viver nele para sempre, eu pescaria para que você cozinhasse e nossos filhos, eu estou pensando em pelo menos seis, me ajudariam, e podemos ter alguma meninas também, para lhe fazer companhia.

_Romeo! – ela levantou-se segurando no braço dele. – Eu... Preciso saber...

_O que minha querida? – perguntou, as duas mãos na face dela.

_Você... Você matou Teobaldo, meu primo?

_Querida Julieta, eu não queria... Eu juro para ti, que não queria, mas... Seu primo investiu contra mim, propôs duelo, me atacou, disse que nunca permitiria que você se juntasse a mim. O que prefereria? Que ele matasse a mim? Preferia teu primo vivo e eu em uma cova, meu bem?

_Não! Por Deus, querido Romeo, nunca! Mil vezes escolho a ti...

_E isso quer dizer que está aceitando casar-se comigo, pequenina?

_Sim, Romeo, eu me caso com você! – e ela sorria grandemente.

Abraçaram-se e ele a rodou pelo palco, então a cortina se fechou.

__Nenhum padre estava disposto a casar Romeo e Julieta, nenhum deles queria se intrometer naquela guerra que assolava as famílias por tempo tão grande que não era possível contar... Apenas um, movido pelo companheirismo que tinha por Romeo, resolveu os ajuda-los._

O tecido vermelho voltou a se abrir, revelando uma Julieta vestida de branco e um Romeo vestido de negro, de mãos dadas eles trocaram votos de amor eterno perante o Frei Lourenço, que era quem os tinha casado.

Foi quando entraram vários homem, dizendo estar ali para capturar Romeo, já que ele era culpado pela morte de Teobaldo, mas Romeo lutou contra eles e fugiu, deixando Julieta chorando no altar, foi assim que a cena acabou.

Toda a plateia já estava envolvida, alguns nem piscavam e a mãe de Misha compartilhava a caixinha de lenços com a senhora Ackles.

__Os dois jovens voltaram a se encontrar, mas Romeo está sendo caçado, Julieta impedida de vê-lo em qualquer circunstancia... Eles combinam de fugir juntos assim que o sol se pôr e a Ama ajudava Julieta a encontrar Romeo, para que possam ser felizes juntos._

A cortina se abriu mostrando Romeo olhando para a frente, os olhos muito verdes encontraram os pais e Jensen sorriu minimamente, vendo o pai acenar com a cabeça, a mãe se debulhava em lágrimas junto com a mãe de Misha e o loiro precisou se segurar para ao rir delas.

Danneel se juntou a ele, sorrindo. Enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços magros, ela estava lindo, com um vestido creme e uma grande mala, Ama a ajudava e cumprimentou Romeo, dizendo-lhe para cuidar de sua querida Julieta, desejou-lhes boa sorte e saiu de cena.

Os dois deram as mãos, olhando um nos olhos do outro, encostaram as testas e Julieta sussurrou com a voz tremula:

_E se eles virem atrás de nós Romeo?

_Você tem medo da morte minha pequena?

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele.

_Eu tenho mais medo de ficar sem você. – ela disse.

_Pois eu também. – retrucou. – Então se eles nos acharem eu vou me entregar ao escuro e solitário sono profundo, eu vou me matar, Julieta.

_Eu também, meu amor, eu também!

_Vamos logo então para que não nos achem.

Efeitos sonoros foram produzidos, como se milhares de cavalos estivessem ali e Romeo olhou para os lados, fingindo assombro.

_Julieta! Julieta! – incontáveis vozes gritavam, mas não havia mais nenhum ator no palco além de Danneel e Jensen.

_Não vamos conseguir Romeo.

_Tem razão. – disse e desembainhou uma pequena faca.

_Romeo! – os olhos dela arregalaram-se.

_Viva Julieta, você pode viver, case-se com outro homem, um mais honrado, dê seu amor a ele, tenha filhos... E me prometa que vai velejar.

_Não, Romeo! – mas já era tarde.

Jensen jogou-se no chão depois de apunhalar o próprio peito com a faca de mentira, a bexiga que estava dentro da camisa estourou, manchando o tecido branco com um vermelho sangue e parecia tão real que vários 'Oh!' foram ouvidos.

_Romeo, meu amor, eu não... Não posso viver sem ti... – e tirou do bolso um frasquinho.

Danneel levou-o aos lábios e fechou os olhos ao virá-lo inteiro.

_Romeo, estou indo para junto de ti, meu querido... Eu... Eu te amo... Tanto.

Julieta estava morta, as duas mãos no peito de Romeo.

__Eles se amaram, a ponto de morrerem um pelo outro. Para ficarem para sempre juntos._

As cortinas estavam prestes a fechar quando Jensen levantou o tronco, jogando Julieta para o lado.

_Graças aos céus, quase pensei que teria de ficar ali por todo o tempo. – disse, tirando de debaixo do braço a faca que o tinha matado momentos antes. – Ainda bem que encontrei aquele gentil senhor que me mostrou essa nova cor de tinta. – disse, puxando o tecido da camisa manchada de vermelho.

Vários cochichos foram ouvidos, Misha com os olhos arregalados olhava para o loiro que continuava a cena sozinho. Jim Beaver, de seu lugar cobriu o rosto com as mãos, deveria saber que ele aprontaria alguma, estava indo tudo muito bem.

Jensen não seria Jensen se não aprontasse uma das suas, pensou que ele tinha mudado, deu uma segunda chance a ele porque pensou que a peça era mesmo importante para ele, mas não, ele continuava o mesmo encrenqueiro e baderneiro.

Nunca mais o deixaria fazer uma peça naquele colégio, o infernizaria pelo resto do ano.

_Julieta está morta! – e sorriu gigantemente. – Ela está morta! Teobaldo, querido, já podes aparecer! – disse, sabendo que onde quer que Misha estivesse ali, estaria com vontade de lhe arrebentar.

Misha olhou para a professora, que estava supervisionando a peça e ela pôs as mãos a cabeça e sussurrou:

_Vai, vai garoto e improvisa, mas essa vai ser a ultima vez que eu faço uma peça nesse maldito colégio.

O moreno suspirou fundo e colocou seu chapéu.

_Romeo... – disse aparecendo.

Jensen sorriu, vendo ele se aproximar.

_Teobaldo querido, veja! – e apontou para Julieta que continuava sem se mexer. – Ela está morta Teobaldo! Morta! Nós, enfim poderemos fugir meu amor.

Um sonoro 'Oh!' de espanto se ouviu por toda a plateia. Jim Beaver mordeu os lábios, Jensen se veria com ele depois, o garoto estava ferrado, transformaria sua vida num inferno!

O pai e a mãe de Jensen não desgrudavam os olhos da cena, o filho encenando uma cena que nunca tinha sido escrita por Shakespeare e aquele garoto, Misha, com quem ele andava muito ultimamente, tudo pareceu fazer sentido para eles e olharam-se, assentindo um para o outro, sabiam o que se passava com Jensen.

_Julieta! – disse Misha, olhando para a moça estirada, que já estava cansada de ficar naquela posição.

_Não preocupe-se com ela Teobaldo. – disse fazendo um gesto, como se ela não fosse importante.

_Nossas famílias...! – e olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

_Vão estar de luto, querido, por mim, por você, por ela. – e apontou com descaso, mas então a seriedade voltou ao seu rosto. – Eles nunca vão parar com essa briga, Teobaldo, vamos aproveitar que eles pensam que estamos mortos, eu já 'enterrei' você. – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos. – Vão enterrar Julieta e com certeza, me farão o vilão dessa história, mas não me importo, não se você estiver comigo.

_Romeo... – e talvez aquilo tenha saído sentimental demais.

Outro 'Oh!' coletivo surgiu, mas dessa vez o modo como foi dito demonstrava que estavam todos OK com aquilo.

_Vamos continuar com o plano, eu já tenho tudo pronto no cais, vamos para lá, eu comprei um barco, podemos velejar nele até acharmos um bom lugar onde vamos poder morar e criar uma família... Se você quiser.

Misha sorriu, o final que Jensen estava encenando estava fantástico, mas ele sabia que aquela pergunta não era apenas pela peça, tinha um pedido implícito ali.

_Eu adoraria Romeo. – disse, mas então quis saber se ele estava mesmo falando sério sobre aquilo, porque sabia o quanto Jensen tinha medo de se assumir, limpou a garganta e continuou. – Me beije, Romeo.

Tinha certeza que ele não faria isso, sabia que ele não faria, porque Jensen... Espere, Jensen estava sorrindo, e estava vindo em sua direção e... Espere! Jensen estava inclinando-se!

Os lábios do loiro se fecharam nos de Misha e ele sentiu-se flutuar, todos levantaram e bateram palmas, certos de que era apenas um espetáculo, Jim Beaver sorriu ao constatar que tudo não passara de uma forma de Jensen conquistar o moreno e resolveu por deixar para lá a advertência que o loiro levaria, os pais de Jensen sorriram um para o outro e entrelaçaram as mãos, felizes pelo filho ter finalmente descoberto seu caminho.

As cortinas se fecharam, mas eles foram aplaudidos por todos, Jared e Mark foram os primeiros a se levantarem e aplaudir de pé o amigo. Depois de alguns minutos o elenco inteiro foi para o palco, todos de mãos dadas, Jensen e Misha no centro. Eles inclinaram-se e agradeceram em coro.

Se dispersaram depois disso, cada um indo encontrar seu familiar e ou acompanhante, o salão foi esvaziando e restaram apenas Jensen, Misha, os pais do loiro e a mão do moreno.

_Então... – foi o pai de Jensen quem começou. – Essa foi a peça mais... – e olhou para a esposa antes de continuar. – Mais espetacular que você já participou, Jen.

_Eu só participei dessa, pai. – e rolou os olhos.

Ficou feliz por saber que tudo bem para eles, que não achavam estranhos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Quem sabe sua irmã ou irmão, goste de atuar também? – disse a loira sorridente, passando a mão pela barriga.

_O que? – o pai de Jensen arregalou os olhos, como se não acreditasse. – Você... Oh, meu Deus! Você está grávida?

_Dois meses, eu fiz o teste no trabalho, um pouco antes de vir para cá. – e sorriu, sentindo os lábios do esposo beijar os seus com delicadeza.

_Legal. – Jensen comemorou, pegando na mão de Misha e sorrindo para ele.

A mãe do moreno logo veio até eles e abraçou o filho, logo puxando Jensen para o abraço também, parabenizando-os, dizendo que a peça ficara muito melhor com aquele final.

_Bem, nós já vamos indo, acho que vocês precisam conversar, não é mesmo? – disse a loira, tão parecida com o filho. – Linda peça, vocês estavam maravilhosos. Quer uma carona, meu bem? – perguntou para a mãe de Misha.

_Claro, Donna. – e sorriu. – Obrigada.

As duas mulheres saíram conversando enquanto o pai de Jensen se despedia, jogando a chave do carro do loiro para ele. Abraçou o filho que era um pouco mais alto que si, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: '_Levo-o até aquele lugar especial, converse com ele lá, me deu sorte com a sua mãe, vai te dar sorte também._ '

Jensen sorriu.

_Obrigado, pai, você é demais.

_Eu sei. – ele retrucou, seguindo a mulher, deixando-os sozinhos.

_Agora eu sei de quem você tirou toda essa autoconfiança. – o moreno sorriu, pegando nas mãos dele.

_Pois é. – e sorriu também.

As luzes começaram a se apagar e eles se encaminharam para a saída. Jensen abriu a porta do Impala para que o moreno entrasse, e então deu a volta entrando no lado do motorista. Sorriu, apertando as mãos no volante, estava nervoso.

_Eu vou te levar para um lugar especial, você quer ir? Lá a gente pode conversar melhor.

_Claro, eu sei que vou adorar, porque vou estar com você. – e sorriu.

Jensen suspirou fundo, mordeu os lábios e pisou no acelerador, saindo do estacionamento do colégio. Só parou quando chegou em um campo aberto, desligou o carro e convidou Misha a sair com ele.

O moreno sorriu e saiu do carro, segurando de leve a mão do loiro. Juntou-se a ele que sentou no capô do Impala. Não sabia com começar o assunto, aquele mês que passou foi tudo tão corrido que não tinham conversado sobre mais nada que não fosse a peça do colégio.

_Você... Você estava ótimo Romeo. – elogiou sorrindo. – Aquele final foi realmente uma surpresa para todos, acho que ninguém esperava que Romeo e Teobaldo estivessem juntos para matar Julieta e fugirem, aproveitando-se da dor alheia.

Jensen sorriu tranqüilo.

_É, acho que eu tenho um futuro promissor como escritor de peças, vai ser muito bom estranhar o final de Lancelot, Robin Hood, Rei Arthur... O que acha? – e riu, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

_Acho que algumas pessoas não vão apreciar isto.

_Quem se importa afinal? – e deu de ombros.

O silencio tomou conta dos dois e eles ficaram apenas ali, juntos, sem falar nada por um longo tempo.

_Foi aqui... – Jensen começou, chamando a atenção do outro. – Foi aqui neste mesmo lugar e sobre o capô deste mesmo carro que meu pai pediu minha mãe em casamento sabia?

O moreno sorriu para ele.

_Puxa, esse lugar deve ser bem especial pros seus pais...

Jensen abaixou os olhos sorrindo, então tornou a levantá-los, encarando os olhos azuis de Misha.

_Sim, e vai ser para nós também.

Misha sentiu o coração parar de bater por um momento, mordeu os lábios em nervosismo e engoliu em seco.

_O que... O que quer...

_Namora comigo? – pediu, as mãos brancas segurando as delicadas mãos do moreno. – Eu sei que eu fui um idiota e sei também que não nos conhecemos o suficiente, afinal faz mais ou menos quatro ou cinco meses, mas acho que a gente sabe muito bem o que sente, e eu não quero mais esconder isso, Misha.

_Está me dizendo que na segunda-feira vai chegar de mãos dadas comigo no colégio? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, vendo Jensen sorrir de lado.

_Se é isso que você quer que assim seja, querido Teobaldo. – e beijou as mãos dele.

Misha jogou a cabeça para trás rindo escandalosamente.

Jensen o puxou mais para si e o moreno se aconchegou em seu peito, beijou de leve o todo de sua cabeça e entrelaçou as mãos nas dele. Misha esticou-se um pouco e depositou um beijo nos lábios macios, do agora, namorado e então sorriu.

_Você é perfeito, meu querido Romeo. – e então deitaram-se no carro, apreciando o por do sol.


End file.
